1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of device interfaces, and more particularly, to processing of a menu of an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of multimedia technologies and interface technologies, display devices with various kinds of interfaces become increasingly widespread, and a typical example of such display devices is a TV receiving device (TV set). Modern TV receiving devices provide users with various kinds of external device interfaces to extend functions thereof. An interface means an input/output (I/O) port of a display device; and a type of interface means a type of an interface between an external device and a display device (e.g., a TV receiving device) or a computer host to be connected. Typical examples of interfaces include universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interfaces and the like. Generally when an external device is connected to a display device or a host, a menu of the external device will be displayed by the system. This menu generally appears on the display screen as an option list of various forms, and the option list generally comprises text data options, image data options, audio data options, video data options and the like. For example, when an external USB flash disk is used the first time on a display device (e.g., a computer) and is inserted in a corresponding interface (a USB interface in this case) of the computer, a message of “New hardware is found” will be reported by the computer and then a prompt of “The new hardware has been installed successfully and can be used now” (sometimes it may need to restart the computer) will be given. Then, a small icon is displayed at a fixed position (generally in a taskbar at the lower right corner of the computer's screen) on the computer's display device (e.g., an LCD display). This icon is just an “external device icon”, and in this case, a USB device icon. However, this way of displaying a menu of an external device has a significant drawback: when there is more than one USB interface (including front interfaces and back interfaces) provided in the computer, it is impossible for the user to determine into which interface the USB device is inserted, and the prior art is still unable to display a menu of an external device at an insertion position (i.e., an interface position) of the display device.